Winning Her Love
by courtneypoo
Summary: In his 6th year, has Ron finally realized that he loves Hermione? What will he try do about it? What lengths will he go to win her love? RH! CHAPTER TWO UP! Ron reacts to his feelings by writing them down...and does Ginny have a secret? RR
1. Love From, Hermione

****

Winning Her Love

A Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Fanfic

By: Courtney

Author's Notes: Hey! Wow I haven't written a fanfic in the longest time! But I don't know why I am writing this. I guess I am in the writing mood right now and I'm really bored…I really do hope that I actually finish this. But oh well! I have a pretty good idea of this story…but I am making it up as I go along! So this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

****

Disclaimer: My name is Courtney, not JK Rowling. So don't sue!

****

Before Reading: This kind of doesn't follow the 5th book and the war and Order and everything cause I am still reading it hehe!

****

Chapter One

Love From, Hermione

__

Dear Ron,

Hey Ron! How are you? I've just been fine really – it's been very dull around here. Did you hear from Harry yet? I really hope he's fine right now – his relatives really aren't that nice are they? I hope they have been treating him fine…Anyway, I hope you have been working on your homework, Ron! That Potions essay that Snape assigned us has been very dreadful, but I did two feet longer than he assigned us and I hope he wont mind. Anyway, write back as soon as you can!

Love from,

Hermione

I re-read the last two lines that she wrote in her letter twice, making sure I wasn't dreaming. 

'Did she say…the four letter word?' thought Ron. Ron could feel his ears burning, along with his face.

'Wait a second…did I just _think_ that? No of course not! She won't think of me in _that_ way!' thought Ron. He tried to shake off that thought. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his head. He sighed in frustration and fell on his bright orange bedspread, featuring the Chudley Cannons.

'Bloody Hell! Why do I keep on thinking about this? I shouldn't care about these things! She wouldn't think of me in that way and I wouldn't think that way about her either! We're just friends and we're going to keep it that way! Besides…she'll never think of me in that way! She cares too much about her _Vicky Poo_…'

At this thought, Ron mentally kicked himself. He sighed again in frustration and scowled at himself.

'Merlin! Why in bloody hell do I keep on doing this? I shouldn't care about her going out with Vicky P-…Krum! I mean who cares if he is an ugly git! Who cares if he's going out with Hermione…' 

After this thought, Ron fumed. He could feel a pang of jealousy as he thought this. He scowled at himself again.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I get jealous of Krum all the time? I mean…I used to admire that prat! I used to envy him of being a great, world-known seeker but never get _jealous_ of him! I mean ever since Hermione went out with him and went to the Yule Ball with him, I started being a Krum-figurine-killer! No! I will not be jealous! I will not be jealous!' 

Ron lay down on his bed, his head resting on his pillow. He sighed deeply. This was just another one of his mental conflicts with himself. This was only one out of a million. Ever since the beginning of fourth year he started having these arguments with himself. He hated when he did that. He thought it was a phase or something but he knew it wasn't. He closed his eyes…trying to clear his mind. It wasn't working though. All he remembered were some random flashbacks…

In his 2nd year, he remembered all the times Malfoy made an insult on Hermione. He specifically remembered him yelling, "You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" and barfing up slugs because of his wand. He remembered one of the worst moments of his life, when he saw Hermione petrified – her eyes wide open. He also remembered overcoming his fear of spiders and going into the Forbidden Forest. He remembered yet one of the happiest moments when he saw Hermione, running down toward Harry – alive. 

He remembered in his third year how he fought with Hermione constantly – getting worse in their fourth year. He particularly remembered the worst fight he had with Hermione in that year – right after the Yule Ball. He had never felt so jealous in that year. 

The happiest moment he had yet was before his first Quidditch match as being a keeper, when Hermione kissed him on the cheek…

Ron opened his eyes and stood up, just realizing something he never noticed before. All those flashbacks, everything! It made total sense to him now! In the flashbacks it explained why he faced his fears of spiders and being in the Forbidden Forest, why he was so scared for Hermione, why he was so jealous, why he constantly fought with her, all the mental arguments with himself. Even all the fights he had with Malfoy were all because of…

'Hermione…' thought Ron slowly, in disbelief. 

'This was all about Hermione! Every thing…how could I be such a clueless git? Of course everything was about Hermione! Every single thing! How could I be so stupid! I…I fancy her! I actually fancy her!' thought Ron. He was surprised that he actually confessed that to himself. But then he started to think again…all those years! It wasn't just a small crush or an infatuation! It was all because of a four-letter L word.

'Like? No…I don't like her! That's such an understatement to what I am feeling right now…'

Ron looked at the letter Hermione sent again. He stared at it again.

__

Love from,

Hermione

'I…love Hermione!' gasped Ron aloud.

****

Author's Note: What do you think? Not much of a cliffhanger…its not supposed to be one but it sounds like it! Please read and review! I'll only continue and put up a new chapter if people review so review! ****


	2. Love, Ron

****

Winning Her Love

A Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Fanfic

By: Courtney

Author's Notes: I thought I would put up a new chapter before I left. So here it is! I would like to thank the 3 reviewers that actually reviewed my story. So this chapter is dedicated to them, who actually reviewed. I hope that I get more reviews, and hopefully more people will actually like the story. Otherwise, I won't continue. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 

****

Disclaimer: I am not a successful, British woman who makes millions of money by selling her works, the Harry Potter series. I am the complete opposite! I am an average, broke girl who writes fanfiction for fun and shares them with the public for no profit. So have no fear! Don't sue me!

****

Before Reading: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this takes place after their 5th year. So they're all about…hmmm…16 years old!

****

Chapter Two

Love, Ron

Ron still stood up, speechless at what he had just found out about himself.

He…_He, Ronald Weasley, _loved _her _– Hermione Granger. Yes the bushy-haired girl with brown almond eyes. He sighed…

'Merlin…I'd never thought that I would fall for my best friend! I thought that the three of us were supposed to _stay_ as friends! Bloody hell! This is going to change everything! It is going to be so difficult to be alone with Hermione now…I'm probably going to be stuttering and blushing around her like _mad_!' thought Ron helplessly. Ron groaned. This is _really _bad. He was supposed to invite them over for the last few weeks that they had before school started. Ron sighed deeply and got his quill, ink, and parchment ready to write back to Hermione.

__

Hermione –

I'm fine. Haven't heard from Harry yet – but about to send him an owl. And…yes I have been working on my homework, no need to check up on me you know! I'm only a few more inches short on my Potions essay and I hope that I could probably lend some of your notes to copy since you have more than a foot. Anyway, my mum of course loves you and Harry and it would make her happy if you came over since you say your summer has been pretty dull. Answer as soon as possible and tell me when you will be coming.

Love From,

Ron

(**Author's Note:** The 'love' part is supposed to be crossed out. Just keep that in mind!) 

Ron thought hard and re-read the letter a few times. Did it seem obvious that he loved her? He covered his feelings or any sign of nervousness by saying how he wanted to 'borrow' some of her notes. To tell you the truth, he didn't even start it. But he didn't care. He finally finished re-reading the end of the letter.

__

Love From,

Ron

Ron could feel his ears and face turn pink.

'I hope she won't notice that…it's pretty unnoticeable right? I mean he did scribble it out…Hermione would probably think I smeared the ink or something…' Thought Ron.

After re-reading it one last time, he got out more parchment to write a note to Harry. He scribbled:

__

Harry –

How are you, mate? Are those muggle folks treating you well? Hope they are 'cause Hermione has been worrying 'bout you…did you hear from her yet? Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over and stay for the rest of the summer. Write back as soon as possible, if you could come or not and tell me when you can come.

Hope you could come,

Ron

Ron knew they both would have come. They always did in the summer. Ron sighed. This wasn't going to be a normal summer. This was going to be a long summer now that he discovered his feelings for Hermione. 

Ron quickly got out of his room and went into Ginny's room. Ginny was flopped on her stomach on top of the bed, reading. She looked up at him from her book as Ron strode toward Pig's cage. Pig was louder and restless than ever since he hasn't been sending letters all summer. As Ron let Pig free, Pig zoomed around the room, making a huge commotion.

"Oh shut up you bloody owl!" said Ron annoyed. He chased Pig around the room and finally snatched up the puff of feathers. Ginny smacked him on his arm.

"Ron! Don't call him that!" snapped Ginny angrily. She was annoyed and was standing up now.

"Well it's not my fault this ruddy owl is so bloody loud and annoying! You'd think he was on muggle candy!" said Ron sarcastically. He took the two letters and tied it to Pig's legs. Even though Pig was pretty small, Ron thought Pig had enough energy to send two letters. Ron threw Pig out the window and watched the big puffball of feathers fly away. Ginny cooled off and sat back down into her position on her bed.

"So, who were those for?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Hermione and Harry of course," said Ron coolly, "They're coming over of course…besides, why do you care? You're a very nosy prat you know!"

Ginny blushed at the thought of Harry. Even though she was 15 now and wasn't a giddy, little schoolgirl anymore, she still had a thing for him. Ron noticed this and said in his sing-song voice:

"Ginny fancies Harry! Ginny fancies Harry!" Ron chanted. He laughed his head off. Ginny turned a deep scarlet, out of embarrassment and in anger. 

"Shut it, Ron! I'm sure you are so excited that Hermione will be coming! Did I see a love confession in that letter you sent with Pig?" said Ginny slyly. Ron gaped at her and he turned pale all of a sudden.

'How in bloody hell does she know about it? Okay, Ron…Don't panic! No, no…she _can't_ have known about that! Besides, I don't make my undying love for Hermione _that_ obvious! Do I? No, no…she is bluffing. Yes, she is just playing around with me 'cause she is laughing at me! Oh that prat is gonna get it…Ron Weasley won't be the one blushing and being flustered this time!' thought Ron, grinning evilly.

"Yeah RIGHT…at least I don't send secret letters to Harry!" exclaimed Ron. He laughed hysterically, thinking it was the best combat he ever thought up. He didn't even blush or anything! As he stopped laughing he noticed that it was now Ginny who was pale and gaped at Ron. Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously toward Ginny.

"Ginny…you haven't…I mean you really haven't been doing that all summer have you?" said Ron dangerously. Now, Ginny blushed the same color as her hair. She nodded really slowly and avoided eye contact with Ron. Ron on the other hand wasn't taking it so well. In fact, he was just about to be sick!

"GINNY! Why haven't you told me? Why hasn't Harry told me? Bloody hell! No wonder he hasn't been owl-ing Hermione and I lately! Oh he will get it, no one touches my little sister…once he comes over…" 

Ron was clenching his fists, his face all red from anger. Harry didn't even tell him ANYTHING! That little…

"RON! Stop it! You're acting really silly! He's your best friend and I'm sure he was bound to tell you anytime soon! And when he comes here you will certainly NOT lay a finger on him, do you understand me? He hasn't been doing anything, okay Ron? So just drop it!" shouted Ginny angrily, defending Ron. Ginny shoved him out her room and slammed the door on his face.

Ron, fuming, went into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and started to punch out the living daylights out of the pillow. Soon, feathers were all over his room. But, this actually helped him cool off. He sighed, thinking to himself.

'Well, at least it's Harry. It could've been worse. She could've been going out with Neville…oh! Neville…that little guy is going to be crushed when he hears this! Geez, I feel so bad for him…' thought Ron sadly. He looked outside the window and saw that it was already night. He tried to go to sleep, but unfortunately his pillow was quite uncomfortable without any feathers in it. 

Ron sighed. He couldn't get his mind off Hermione lately…I mean if his mind wasn't on something he worried about (for example a crisis with Ginny and Harry) it was on Hermione now. He sighed again. He couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He wanted to shout them to the whole world! But of course he could never make himself do that. He's too much of a stuttering, shy git to do something like that!

Ron looked at his desk and saw some parchment and some ink. Ron thought about it…he shrugged it off. But the thought haunted him again. Giving in to his feelings so that he could sleep peacefully. He got up and sat in his desk and got out his quill. He started to write down everything he felt for Hermione and poured out his heart onto the parchment:

__

I can't believe I'm doing this…but I just had to do something! I know I can never tell you in person (and I hope I never will have to cause this information is supposed to be well kept and that if anyone does find out I will be very mortified) but…well…

Okay, look at it this way. Remember in 4th year, after that whole row we had after the Yule Ball? And you said that I should have asked you and not refer you as a last resort? Remember that? Well…at that moment I knew I should have asked you way in the beginning. I felt like such a huge prat. I should have just not thought of you as just a friend…but you know…a girl. Okay, okay I know you're going to think I'm crazy or something cause I mean well, of course you're a girl! But I mean…you know…I just have thought you as a friend, not more than that! But of course being your best friend…it was a huge disadvantage cause I should have noticed this a long time ago but of course I haven't thought of you in that way and I didn't want to cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship!

Bloody hell, okay what I am trying so hard to say (or write or whatever) is that…well you are a girl…and I'm a boy. Oh! Just put two and two together! 

Ron paused. He thought that should be enough but he wasn't satisfied. So he kept on going…

__

No…I didn't want to put it in that way! What I am trying to say is that, I really fancy you, Hermione. Wait! No, not fancy…I really…love you, Hermione! I know, I know…you fancy Krum…and you probably like him way more than me! I mean…you'll probably never love me as much as I love you…and no one will ever love you as much as I do. I just wanted to let you know that I care a lot about you…I could understand if I repulse you, think I'm gross, and if you never want to be on speaking terms with me ever again I completely understand.

Love, Ron

****

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I know it's not the greatest chapter and I know that these chapters were absolute fluff, but I promise it will be much better! This chapter of course, was much longer than the other one was! I have also made it a Harry and Ginny fic, but it's still mainly Ron and Hermione! I promise - next chapter will be a bit more interesting instead of all this fluff! Read and review please! More reviews would make me happy and motivated, which would make me write more!


End file.
